Respirators are commonly worn over a person's breathing passages for at least one of two common purposes: (1) to prevent impurities or contaminants from entering the wearer's respiratory system; and (2) to protect other persons or things from being exposed to pathogens and other contaminants exhaled by the wearer. In the first situation, the respirator is worn in an environment where the air contains particles that are harmful to the wearer, for example, in an auto body shop. In the second situation, the respirator is worn in an environment where there is risk of contamination to other persons or things, for example, in an operating room or clean room.
A variety of respirators have been designed to meet either (or both) of these purposes. Some respirators have been categorized as being “filtering face-pieces” because the mask body itself functions as the filtering mechanism. Unlike respirators that use rubber or elastomeric mask bodies in conjunction with attachable filter cartridges (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. RE39,493 to Yuschak et al.) or insert-molded filter elements (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,306 to Braun), filtering face-piece respirators are designed to have the filter media cover much of the whole mask body so that there is no need for installing or replacing a filter cartridge. These filtering face-piece respirators commonly come in one of two configurations: molded respirators and flat-fold respirators.
Molded filtering face piece respirators have regularly comprised non-woven webs of thermally-bonding fibers or open-work plastic meshes to furnish the mask body with its cup-shaped configuration. Molded respirators tend to maintain the same shape during both use and storage. These respirators therefore cannot be folded flat for storage and shipping. Examples of patents that disclose molded, filtering, face-piece respirators include U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,442 to Kronzer et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,923,182, 6,041,782 to Angadjivand et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,619 to Dyrud et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,440 to Berg.
Flat-fold respirators—as their name implies—can be folded flat for shipping and storage. They also can be opened into a cup-shaped configuration for use. Examples of flat-fold respirators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,568,392 and 6,484,722 to Bostock et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,090 to Chen. Some flat-fold respirators have been designed with weld lines, seams, and folds, to help maintain their cup-shaped configuration during use. Stiffening members also have been incorporated into panels of the mask body (see U.S. Patent Application Publications 2001/0067700 to Duffy et al., 2010/0154805 to Duffy et al., and U.S. Design Pat. 659,821 to Spoo et al.).
The present invention, as described below, provides an improved fitting, comfortable respirator.